Lannister Red Rose
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: Shortly before Joffrey married Margaery, her twin sister Isolde is sent to King's Landing at her father orders. She is set to marry Jaime Lannister. Will Jaime see passed the force bride to woman that is before him. Will she see passed the image of the Kingslayer? What will happen when Cersei is face will Isolde? Isolde is nothing like her younger twin hates the game. Jaime/OC
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

* * *

Isolde Tyrell galloped in to the courtyard of Highgarden on the back of her dapple grey stallion. She was Margaery's twin sister. They may be twins but they look very little alike. One trait that Isolde had that no one knew where it came from was auburn brown hair. It looked like rich brown until light hit it then it showed it true nature of ruby like locks. That was where her nickname came from The Red Rose of Highgarden. She passed many servants that had stayed on when her father went to Kings Landing. Her mother and oldest brother was still her. She nodded her to the merchants. Her hair was down her back in large robe braid. Willas shook his head as she rode up to the main stable. She circled him on back of her stallion, Storm. She had more control over the animal than many season knights. What made it worse she was ridding him bareback with no bridle or anything but her hands in his black mane to control the beast.

"Issie, stop you will get yourself hurt." Willas scolded.

"Will, you worry too much," Isolde answered.

Storm came to stop. Willas came over to standing in front of Storm making sure he didn't move when Isolde slid off his strong back. She patted his neck as placed her feet on the ground. Her green gown had little leaves from the fields on it. Willas and Isolde blue eyes met.

"You know if mother saw you ridding him without anyone she would have fit."

"What the point of giving him to me Willas if I cannot ride him."

"Sometimes I wish you were more like Margaery. At least I know what going on in that head of hers."

Isolde started to lead Storm to the stables. Willas followed behind her at a slower pace because of his cane.

"You really want me to be like Margaery brother?" Isolde asked as she placed Storm in his stall.

Willas looked at her she was unsure of herself. She had been compared to Margaery. Most of the time, Margaery was seen to be the better of them. He came over to her placing her arm around her. Truly Isolde was his favorite sister. She really despised the games Margaery liked to play. She was beautiful but not in same way Margaery was her beauty seemed to shine from the inside reflecting the outside.

"You would not be you if you were like Margaery. I know before long you we'll be married off to some lord. Any man will lucky to have you."

"You know Willas, father should have married me off first right. I am the eldest between his daughters. And yet, Margaery has been married not only once but is betrothed within a forenight of her last husband death to the king no less. I feel sometimes I'm destined to be silence sister or an old maid."

"Father will not yet happen. Seven hells Issie I would not let that happen." Willas stated.

He kissed the top of her head. She hugged his middle. She knew Willas always had her back no matter what. She spent more time reading with him in the library and with Garlan than with Loras and Margaery. A cough woke them from their family moment. It was their great uncle Maester Gormon.

"A letter Lord Willas from your father"

"I leave you Willas. I'll see if mother needs me."

"Lady Isolde, this letter pertains to you." Maester Gorman stated.

Willas looked between Maester Gorman and Isolde. She looked like she was in shock.

"What does the letter say Maester Gorman?" Willas asked.

"It states that Lady Isolde is commanded to come to the capital. She is to leave with the week. It says something of promenade marriage for her."

"To whom?" Isolde asked.

"Ser Jaime Lannister" Gorman answered.

Isolde looked at Willas in horror. She had heard the rumors. If the rumors were true she would be marrying a man that could never love her. She shook her head and fled the stables. She headed into the rose gardens. She always hoped that her husband whoever he was, he would in time love her. But now that seemed impossible.

* * *

Willas found her crying by the golden roses that was symbol of Tyrell family. Now it was fitting to find her red hair in sea of gold. It was house colors of Lannister family. He reached out touching Isolde red waves.

"He will never love me."

"How can he not love you?"

"I'm nothing compared to Margaery. None even father's bannerman have ever offered for me. They all want her. I'm ugly. How can he even marry he's a Kingsgaurd."

"I don't know how he can marry you but father has way then it will happen. Beside don't you want to see Margaery marry? And you aren't ugly you beautiful. A beautiful red rose… even Ser Jaime is not that blind. You be the lady of Casterly Rock." Willas tried.

"I don't want to be Lady of Casterly Rock. I want my husband to love me. And let face it Jaime will never love me. I'm nothing compared to her." Isolde yelled.

Isolde was unsure which she was talking about, Margaery or Cersei. Willas took a rose from the brush next to him tucked it behind his sister ear. She smiled at his sweet gesture.

"You more anyone can see that Issie"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaime returned to Kings Landing. After, he found Cersei have sex someone else. He sat in a chamber drinking himself in oblivion. He looked down at the stub where his sword hand use to be. A pounding at the chamber door woke him from his stupor. He stood up stumbling over to the door. He opened the door. He looked at one of guards.

"Lord Tywin requests your presence," The guard said.

Jaime did not want to deal with his father right now. His world had been turn on his head. But he also knew that his was not a man that didn't get what he wanted. He sighed following the guard to Tower of Hand.

* * *

Tywin looked up as Jaime entered. His stub was still wrapped up. Tywin eyes went to it. He wore a grim look across his face. He motioned for Jaime to sit down.

"I see the stories are true. How will you fight?" Tywin asked.

"With my other hand; I may not be as good with it but with training I can be." Jaime answered.

"You cannot protect the king, one handed. You will be released from the Kingsgaurd and resumed you place as my heir."

"Those vows are made for life."

"Not any more, your sister saw to that when she dismissed Ser Barristan Selmy. When you are released from your vows, you will marry and produce sons and daughter with the name Lannister." Tywin stated.

"That needs to stop"

"And it will after you. You will marry Isolde Tyrell."

"Isolde Tyrell she's young enough to my daughter."

"You marry her none the least. She will provide with children. You will Lord of Casterly Rock and she will be your Lady."

"You are Lord Casterly Rock"

"I am hand of the king my place is here. She is said to be quite the beauty at least what Mace Tyrell tell me. They nicknamed her the Red Rose of Highgarden."

"The Kingslayer and Red Rose what striking combination." Jaime mutter under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

* * *

Isolde rode into the gate of Kings Landing a few guards that rode in behind her. Her blue eyes went wide at the sight of the city. Highgarden was a bustling city but nothing like this. She rode Storm heading towards the Red Keep. They arrive two days early. There were so many poor people begging for food and coins. It truly broke part of her heart. She stopped Storm going to slip off his back. A guard grabbed her arm. She looked at him.

"It's not safe Lady Isolde."

"Release me, they will not hurt me," Isolde ordered.

"Of course my lady I'll send your brother to find you."

"Thank you"  
Isolde slid the rest of the way off Storm's back. Her guard took Strom's reins. His eyes followed her through the crowd of people. Unlike the rest of Tyrell family, she had no fear or concerns about touching and helping the poor. No, one knew who she was here so she was not doing it to seen doing it like Margaery does all the time.

* * *

Jaime walked around the market coming from his training with Bronn. He stopped by jewelry merchant. It would be a few days before his bride would be here. He had accepted that fact that he was to marry her; not that he was happy about it. He was determined to make the best of it, maybe even in time come love the girl. Cersei had yet to come to see him. He touched a simple piece that was designed with Lady Margaery in mind no doubt. It was rose beautiful but so simple nothing like Margaery would wear designed for a lesser woman no doubt or one that was less showy. A woman came up beside him looking at the piece. Her hand brushed his. He turned and looked at her. Her ruby locks fell down her back her eyes were hidden. His eyes traveled up and down her body taking in her gown and her appearance. She was a noble no doubt here for Joffery marriage to Margaery. The lady he had to admit was beautiful, nearly as beautiful as Cersei was. A child crying caught both Jaime and the woman.

* * *

Isolde stood next to a man at jewelry merchant. She touched a simple rose piece. Before, a child cry caught her attention. She turned and head over to the source of the cry. It was a little girl with dark blonde hair and dirt covering her body and face. She was huddled into a dark alleyway. She was maybe three years old at the most. Isolde knelt down next to the little girl. Her softly blue eyes met Isolde blue eyes.

"What your name? I'm not going to hurt you."

"Momma gone..."the little girl said.

"I can help you find your momma," Isolde said.

The little girl looked at Isolde for a long moment debating if she could trust her or not. Isolde gave her a smile.

"My name Isolde, I'm new here. I'm sure between the two of us we will find your momma." Isolde persuaded.

The little girl reluctantly took Isolde hand. Isolde keep the little hands as they walked out of the alleyway. Jaime breath caught in his throat when his eyes found the blue eyes of Isolde, the noble lady that was standing next to him just a moment before. The little girl looked up at Jaime in fear hugging Isolde leg. Isolde reached down soothing little girl by stroking the little girl hair like a mother would do. She reached down picking the little girl up. She looked one last time at Jaime. Before, she headed off in search for the girl's mother.

* * *

An hour later, Isolde had a sleepy child in her arms as the rounded a corner in King's Landing. A frantic woman with the same dark blonde hair was looking for her child. Her eyes went wide when she saw Isolde carrying her little girl. The little girl eyes went wide tried to get out of Isolde arms.

"Momma" the girl cried.

Isolde let the girl down; she ran to the frantic woman. The woman turned looking where she heard her little girl voice. The hugged each other tightly.

"Amyra where did you run off to? How many times do I have to tell you running off? Thank you me lady" The woman scolding at first then she notice Isolde.

"It is nothing, Amyra is a beautiful little girl. I hope when I have a girl she is like her."

"Sleepy momma, " Amyra said.

The woman picked her up standing up. She bowed her head to Isolde.

"What's your name?"

"Marybel, me lady, my husband lost his life in the war of five kings. Amyra all I have left. Thank you so much for returning her to me."

"It's no problem Marybel. Here take this feed yourself and your daughter." Isolde said handing her bag filled with coins.

Marybel looked into the bag. Her eyes were wide. Isolde started to walk away from Flea Bottom.  
"What is your name me Lady, so I know who name I should be thanking the gods for?" Marybel asked.

"Isolde. My name is Isolde Tyrell" Isolde said turning back to look at Marybel.

Isolde smiled back at Marybel. She walked into a small hut with Amyra. Isolde let out a little sigh she wished she could do more. She turned again heading toward the Red Keep.

"Feeding the poor again Sollie" Loras joked.

"Loras how many time do I have to tell don't call me Sollie" Isolde scold jokingly.

"Come on Sollie, we can't keep the king waiting," Loras stated.

"I'm to meet the king?" Isolde asked shocked

"Yes, now come on, " Loras said holding out his arm for her.

* * *

Isolde was lead into the Throne room. Joffery sat on the iron throne. Cersei was on one side of him. She was next to whom she assumed to be Tywin Lannister. He looked her up and down. Margaery stood on the other side Joffery with a smile on her face a the sight of her twin. Jaime stood near them. His eyes went wide when he recognized the woman on Loras Tyrell arm.

"Your grace may I present my sister Lady Isolde Tyrell," Loras said.

Isolde looked up at Joffery for a moment before she quickly dropped to her knees before him with her head bowed.

"My king it is an honor to met you," Isolde said

"You are to marry my Uncle Jaime."

"I have been told, your grace"

"How do you feel about that? You will be my aunt."

" I'll do my best to live up to the honor," Isolde said looking up.

Tywin smiled at her. His eyes traveled over to Mace. Then his eyes traveled over to Jaime looking between Isolde then back at Jaime. Jaime was lost in his own head. The beautiful woman that caught his attention was to be his bride, maybe this wedding would not be so bad. Margaery came over to Isolde help her to her feet. They both smiled at each other hugging each other tight.

"Come on Issie let you dressed for the feast. We have so much to catching up on. If it pleases your grace of course" Margaery said.

"Of course, I look forwarded to getting to know my future aunt," Joffery stated eyes linger on Isolde.

Jaime noticed that Joffery's eyes lingered too long on Isolde. He did not like it one bit. Cersei looked at Isolde with distaste. He could see the hatred for Isolde in Cersei eyes. He would have to keep a close watch on his betrothed.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

* * *

Isolde was led into a large chamber which was to be her chamber while she was here. Margaery looked around the room with a slight distaste. Isolde came into the chamber and sat down on the bed in shock that she was to give such large chamber. Margaery ushered in two maids that hurried about set up a bath for Isolde. She turned and looked at Isolde.

"Issie, I know this is not what I expected for you, after all, you will be Lady of Casterly Rock. But it will do," Margaery said cheerfully.

"Marg, this is too much. I don't need all this."

"Nonsense you will be Lady of Casterly Rock. You will be part of the most powerful family in all of Westeros minus the Crown of course."

"Marg I don't need all this, you know me. Can you really see me as the richest lady in Westeros?"

"That is part the reason you will be," Margaery said as pick out sultry southern gown of teal Myrish lace and silk.

"I want him to love me Marg; do you think he will in time?" Isolde asked hugging a pillow.

Margaery turned looking at Isolde. She looked depressed and out of place. She handed the gown to one of the lady maids that Cersei had assigned to her. She came over to her older sister taking Isolde's hands.

"Issie, how can he not," Margaery tried.

"Margaery, you never lied to me. That is what father, mother, and our brothers say. I mean I'm nothing compared to you. No one has ever offered for my hand, I know of at least twenty that have offered to for you." Isolde said stand up walking over to mirror in the room.

She looked at her reflection in mirror alongside Margaery. The differences were plain to see. Isolde ruby locks compared to light brown of Margaery. Margaery figure was more feminine whereas Isolde as had more curves and more athletic, mostly because she rode Storm so much. Her lips were wider and fuller and less the heart shaped like Margaery was. She had their mother's nose not the small nose that rested on Margaery face. Even their eyes were different in Isolde eyes. Margaery's eyes sided towards the true bluer nature were as Isolde were more blue-green than true blue.

"Father did not tell you," Margaery said.  
"Tell me what?" Isolde asked.

"You had plenty of offers for marriage. But none were worthy of his beautiful red rose. Lesser lords from all over offered for your hand but he would not part from you, for less than Lord Jaime, someone that could protect his innocent red rose." Margaery lied to calm her sister's nerves down.

* * *

Jaime and Cersei stood on the balcony of the dining room that family supper was to take place. It was the first time they had spent any time alone since his return. She stared at the golden hand in distaste. He hoped his bride would not be offended by it. She was less than pleased with Isolde. Jaime has shown interested with red head only fueled Cersei hatred for her. She was not even as pretty as Margaery was how dare they present Isolde to marry her brother.

"You seem quite taken with this new Tyrell harlot," Cersei remarked taking a drink of wine.

"She is not a harlot," Jaime said automatically.

"Defending her before you even know her; Margaery and Isolde are twins. Without a doubt in my mind in the hour with our father she will dressed like that harlot Margaery who set to marry our son," Cersei started out laughing at Jaime defense of his bride but her voice turned colder as she went on.

"He is your son, and if I claimed him or Myrcella or Tommen as mine they would be stoned in streets. Lady Isolde will give me my sons," Jaime claimed.

"I hope you're happy with that child," Cersei growled in Jaime's ear.

* * *

Isolde stood in her chamber she was dressed for the dinner. She looked at the gown in distaste. It was beautiful but was too revealing for Isolde's taste. She walked over to the mirror to look at herself. She did not look like herself at all. She tried pulling the top of gown closed. It revealed too much of her bosoms. She felt barely clothed. She had no idea how Margaery or any noble woman could wear such a dress. A gasp was heard behind her. Margaery ran over to Isolde. She hugged Isolde shoulders. She was wearing a similar gown.

"Grandmother, does Issie look lovely?" Margaery asked looking behind her.

Lady Olenna walked over to Isolde. She motion for Isolde to spin in a circle. Isolde self-consciously tried to cover herself but did as her grandmother bid. Lady Olenna touched a soft curl of Isolde ruby red hair.

"Lovely nearly perfect; certainly enough to catch Lord Lannister eyes," Lady Olenna commented.

Lady Olenna produced a golden rose necklace that would dangle right between Isolde breasts. It would drag even more attention to her breasts then there was already. She closed the necklace around Isolde neck.

"Now you are perfect," Lady Olenna said.

"Are you sure this not too revealing. I mean I am betrothed to the heir of Tywin Lannister. I don't want to offend the man," Isolde asked unsure about herself.

"Nonsense you looked like a ravishing red rose," Margaery reassured taking Isolde hand.

Olenna came over taking Isolde other arm. Isolde tried to pull the top of the gown closed again. Lady Olenna hit her hands away. She then went on to smooth out the front of the gown.

"You need to capture Jaime attention like Margaery caught King Joffery's attention. You look lovely now stop fussing," Lady Olenna scolded Isolde.

Isolde bit her lip look in the mirror one last time before following her twin and her grandmother out of the room.

* * *

Tywin had entered the room with Joffery. They were only waiting on the Tyrells. Cersei looked at her father with a smile. Lady Olenna entered first. Tywin walked over greeting Lady Olenna helping her to a seat. Margaery entered next with a charming smile on her face. Joffery instantly was at her side taking her arm leading her to a seat. Jaime looked up from his seat when the Tyrells started to entered. After Margaery entered Isolde entered the room looking unsure of herself. Cersei had smug look on her face she was right Isolde was dressed like a harlot. Jaime could tell one thing that Cersei could not. Isolde was uncomfortable in the gown. Jaime stood rising to his feet. He walked over to Isolde. She looked down as Jaime approached her. He kissed the top of her hand.

"Lady Isolde," Jaime greeted her.

"Lord Jaime," Isolde greeted him.

Jaime offered her his arm. She gladly took his arm allowing, Jaime to escort her to the table. Tywin had smug look on his face.


End file.
